


Groomed for Success

by Moonpurr



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpurr/pseuds/Moonpurr
Summary: (Frieza x F!Reader One-Shot)Having been forced to join the Frieza Force not that long ago, the work the emperor has tasked you with is quite unexpected. You are to watch how all the soldiers operate and learn the inner workings of the Frieza Force. You haven't a clue why you are doing this until the big man, himself, calls you in for a private meeting discussing your new position.
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Groomed for Success

Flickering lights are cast from computers onto the reflective sheen of metallic walls as soldiers, garbed in Frieza Force uniforms, rapidly switch between screens. There is a quiet chatter of a few exchanging reports and the slight squeaks of boots as they walk across shiny tan-plated floors.

A sense of tension pervades the air as the workers are forced to maintain a constant vigil of tenacity. Breaks are scarce. Thus, eyes are drooping as some struggle with bouts of drowsiness; their backs slumped in their chairs. Others are trying to focus intently on the many flashing numbers and images in front of them.

The consequences for getting caught slouching on your work are severe. Soldiers have been killed outright to make an example or are permanently stationed on some backwater world.

Surveillance happens to be a serious priority in the Frieza Force, whether for new planets to ransack or for incoming ships, friendly or otherwise. Information is how Frieza is able to conduct his business in the universe, after all.

Situated in the center of this room, you are currently observing the soldiers go about their business. Simply put, observing. Your only task has been to figure out how the cogs grind, so to speak. You became familiar with the higher-ups and shadowed them. Captain Ginyu. Zarbon. Dodoria. It felt like you had a meet-and-greet with every rank-and-file soldier that you could lay your eyes on. The best part about this is you don't understand why you are doing this. 

When you were first forcefully inducted into Frieza's service, you didn't have to undergo a test of strength or have a background check done. If that wasn't strange enough, the emperor, himself, set you up with your new role personally. That news was striking. You had found out from the others because he has apparently never done that before.

He had a private conversation with you in the command room about your upcoming work. He was vague about the end result, neglecting to mention why you were doing this. 'What is the purpose? Why weren't you doing something menial like scrubbing floors or other lowly jobs?' These still are thoughts that run through your mind. You are not a fighter, and you know he bases the meritocracy he runs on strength, so why are you even here? You don't know how he would see a use in having you on his ship... Suffice to say, your transition into the force seemed a little hastened and peculiar.

The voice of your temporary chaperone, Appule, breaks you from your ruminations.

"This is the communication room... (Y/N)? You still with me?" His left brow is raised, a questioning look on his face. He has, unfortunately, caught you not paying attention.

You look at your guide and give an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I was reminiscing a bit..." 

He sighs in defeat, his body slumping forward. "You are going to be the death of me..." He mutters quietly. A slight mirthful smirk makes its way onto your face, finding his choice of words humorous. 

Little did you know, you actually would be the death of him if you didn't retain the information he was bestowing upon you. Appule can feel the shivers going down his spine, recalling his very own meeting with Frieza. The icy emperor's words still remained etched into his mind. 

'Make sure you give her a flawless introduction, or else I'll have no choice but to use your miserable existence as an example of how to properly handle incompetent underlings. Do I make myself clear?' 

What was his deal with you anyway? Admittedly, you were attractive, but he didn't see how you were special enough to warrant so much attention from his boss. Certainly not to a degree where an imperfect tour would result in his death. Appule rubbed his hand on his face before lowering his arm back to his side. 

'I seriously need a raise...' 

The sudden, loud sound of metal doors swinging open caused you to flinch. Turning your head towards the source of the noise, your gaze rests upon a not-so-pleasant mug. Dodoria takes a step through the threshold, his form about taking up the whole width of the door. He looks around the room as the guards on duty salute him. His eyes meet yours, and he grimaces a little. You're tempted to look down at your outfit to see if there is something on you. You're not sure why he is leering at you.

"(Y/N). You're wanted by Lord Frieza. Come with me." Dodoria sees your surprise and furrows his brows, looking annoyed. "Don't think about taking too long. I don't want him getting mad and it being on my head." 

You nod quickly, and nearly tripping on your own feet, jog over to Dodoria. His impatient attitude pressuring you to hurry. He rolls his eyes at you and turns silently towards the door. With a brisk pace, he walks down the circular hall with you close behind. 

You're still deciding what words to say to him. Your mind is trying to understand why he is treating you this way since you've joined. You've heard people in his faction say he takes good care of them, so you're wondering where that side of him is now. You're not affiliated with him or Zarbon, so he might not treat you like one of his own, but on the flip side, you can't recall having done anything to cross him either. The only thing you've got going for you is everyone thinking you've got the emperor's favor. 

Wait... could that really be... 

That must be it. 

The way he behaves, his body language, when he purposefully speaks with iron barbs attached to his sentences...

He's jealous. 

The realization makes your eyes widen. Dodoria, a fighter who could easily squish you to a pulp and who holds a rank higher than you could ever imagine attaining here, is jealous? You just can't wrap your head around it. You, who aren't even a fighter and are most definitely a rank well below Dodoria's, made him envious because you gleaned a little attention from the evil tyrant. You are astonished he could feel that way because he has it so much better here than you do anyway. He has so much going for him, and you have something small... 

The nerve and ungratefulness of this man. 

An incredulous look is painted on your face at the sheer childishness of his behavior. You decide to glare at the back of his head.

As if he was thinking along the lines of something equally frustrating, he lifts both hands and starts rubbing his head somewhat hard. 

"I just don't get it!" He suddenly spouts, irritation lacing his words. 

He doesn't stop walking or even faces you as he speaks. You jump a little, not expecting his short outburst. 

"How did a pipsqueak like you manage to garner some of Lord Frieza's favor?! I've been here for years... YEARS! And I'm still toe-to-toe with that egotistical nitpicker, Zarbon, and haven't gotten any further than where I am now! How did you... Oooo! This is so infuriating!" 

He is huffing so loud that any passing soldier starts walking closer to the wall to avoid becoming a victim to his rage. You wish you could leave his company altogether. The tension oozing off of him makes you uncomfortable, not to mention he is practically shouting to himself in front of anyone nearby. Instead of addressing his behavior, you opt for staring at the floor and finishing your walk in silence. 

You don't have to bear his presence for too much longer because you are startled by a sharp knocking sound. You look up to find yourself standing in front of the doors to the command center. You gaze to your right and see Dodoria giving you some serious side-eye right now as he speaks. 

"Lord Frieza, I've brought (Y/N) as requested." 

"Do come in." You hear a familiar voice reply from the other side

At those words, Dodoria crosses his arms over his chest, and his expression looks a little bit calmer. "Watch what you say. Despite him favoring you, you are still addressing the emperor of the universe. Don't get yourself killed, squirt." He says with a smirk, sauntering away down the hall. 

You start to feel an uneasiness creep back into your heart at the prospect of coming face to face with him again. Here you are, right outside of a door that happens to feel like your only salvation of keeping him at bay. You hover your hand over the panel that will unlock the door but, at the same time, will lock your fate as well. You take a deep breath to try to assuage your nervousness and push the button.

The low whirring of the steel entranceway sliding open signals your arrival. It was too late to turn back now, not like that was an option in the first place. Taking a hesitant step into the room, your curious gaze wanders the room. You notice the flying chair he uses floating near the center of the room. The command room is empty except for you and the one whose presence alone makes you nervous in more ways than one.

Frieza.

The mere sight of him sends a shiver down your spine. You are going to personally talk to the self-proclaimed emperor of the universe, himself. A man who has killed people for some seemingly trivial reasons like having bad breath. How are you supposed to know if what you say or do displeases him so? You know you aren't quick enough to escape him. A potential outcome of this meeting flashes across your mind.

He is standing over your form with an index finger aimed straight at your forehead, a wicked smile present. A murderous glint in those blood-red eyes as he revels in the prospect of holding your life in the palm of his hand. The glow of a charged death beam, waiting to pierce your fragile flesh, being held at bay. You are mentally counting down the seconds as time seems to slow considerably. Your eyes are shut tight, countless tears threaten to spill out of the corners. Your whole body is tense and trembling as you struggle to come to terms with the fact that your life is about to end. 

Releasing a shaky breath, you attempt to stem the tide of the erratic thought processes running through your mind. Deciding it'd be best to calm yourself, you settle for taking a deep breath. You opt not to entertain those kinds of thoughts anymore. They will only serve to make this encounter more harrowing than it already is.

Frieza awaits you on the far side of the room, straight ahead. He stands in front of the humungous window, arms folded behind his back. His left wrist is being held gingerly in his right hand. Even from behind him, you can practically feel the authority radiating from him. His alabaster skin marred with some faints scars here and there looks taut as if his muscles are flexed, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. A slender tail swirls lightly through the air, almost in a mesmerizing fashion. His white face stands out among the black background beyond the glass; his reflection much easier to make out as a result. There is a slight smirk on his countenance as his eyes travel across the glass to find your own reflection from afar. He's noticed you.

The satisfied smile that spreads on his face causing dimples to form at the ends of his amethyst lips. Despite your better judgment, you do happen to find him attractive to some degree when he is not murderous or plain evil. Simple moments like these when he just smiles or is behaving in a civilized manner... you wish you would witness more of these kinds of interactions with him. Not that you would ever voice these thoughts to someone.

You can't handle his searching stare anymore in this silence. He looks like he is examining you, but you don't know what he is trying to find. 

You swallow the apprehension building in your throat before it can entirely clog up your words and initiate the conversation. Dodoria's advice is still fresh in your mind.

"You summoned me, my Lord?" 

A smooth voice replies to your inquiry, "I did, indeed." 

Frieza turns around, and his crimson gaze falls upon you. His expression hasn't changed a bit. That same satisfied smile still present. He takes makes no effort to move closer but rather beckons you forward with a curved finger. 

"Come stand by my side."

You take a step forward and nervously twiddle your fingers together as you approach him. His eyes never seem to leave yours, even as you glance away from his every other now and then. The constant attention makes you feel even timider. His gaze holds no disdain, only curiosity and anticipation. What he seems eager for eludes you.

When you are standing next to him, you keep a respectful distance. You bring your hand up to your upper arm and grip it, not knowing what to say. Your head tilted to the side, looking out the window. He notices your discomfort and feels a little enjoyment at making you squirm. The question he suddenly directs to you catches you off guard. 

"They're those out there who desire to see me overthrown. The few who have dared try to bring that idea to fruition were put down rather quickly. Fools." He laughs humorlessly.

"Tell me, my dear subordinate." You look back at him and see his gaze has turned serious. "How do you think the Frieza Force would differ if there were two rulers? Would the denizens of the universe tremble in fear? Would the idea of another leader, working alongside me, strike much more terror into their hearts that they cease to rebel altogether?"

Your eyes widen as he gazes at you expectedly. Your open your mouth to speak but can't think of anything to say. 

Someone else working alongside F? The mighty and solitary F? Would he really share power with someone? That doesn't seem remotely likely in your mind. That position, if it ever existed, must come with many strings attached.

"I, uh... don't know, Lord Frieza." You respond. Well, that's not a very eloquent response, but you think honesty is the best policy. It can be hard to balance honesty and not want to rile the infamous tyrant's short temper. Although, if it came down to it, you'd lie if you had to. Your life is more important to preserve than your urge to express your opinion.

Frieza simply hums in affirmation and turns his head away. You are a tad surprised, expecting more of a reaction. 

"Well, enough about that, I have some other important matters to discuss with you. First, let us go somewhere more suitable." 

He walks around you, tail trailing close to you, almost touching your skin. The tip grazing under your chin ever-so-slightly until it ghosts away wholly. The unexpected contact sends shivers down your spine. 

He chuckles lightly and says, "Follow me, and do stay close, (Y/N)." 

With Frieza making his exit out of the room, you follow suit. His smile slowly vanishes from his face; a thin line is all that's remaining. His face has scrunched itself back into its usual serious expression.

Various footsoldiers are meandering the hall or are leaning against the walls chatting with their coworkers. Compared to everyone else walking this corridor or doing work, a small group is near a corner. You recognize some of them from when you first joined. There's Navel, by the wall, boasting to Appule and Raspberry about Z's latest, successful scuffle against D's crew. He's apparently a big supporter despite hardly getting Z's notice. 

As you walk by with your superior, the three of them spot Lord Frieza and immediately jump to attention. Each of them looking equally surprised and scared, obviously not expecting him to be perusing the hallways. They bow their heads almost simultaneously towards F. He acknowledges them for a moment with a scowl and proceeds forward. With the silent warning conveyed, the three scramble back to wherever they are supposed to be. You think he enjoys making the lower-level warriors quake in their boots. You know you would be shaking too if he looked at you with that sharp, piercing glare.

You make eye contact with Appule as he runs by, and you give a little wave. Despite your reluctance about being here, you're still grateful for him showing you around the Frieza Force. He was kind to you and still is. He smiles hesitantly, still ashamed, before nodding at you as he tries to catch up with his friends. Lord Frieza is not known for mercy, so you guess you have to appreciate these small moments of leniency when they happen.

Speaking of which, you are a bit surprised at how amiable he has been thus far. You were worried he would snap at you for something, but... nothing has happened. For the most part, it has been pleasant. It's not what you were expecting. You've seen him stern, yes, but he hasn't directed that attitude towards you. Instead, whenever you've had dealings with him, he seems pleased. Especially when he questions you about your work. You will muster up the courage to ask him about that when you get to your destination.

Distracted by the feeling of something brushing against your waist, you gasp in surprise. You look to your side, and notice F has moved closer to you. His tail is lingering extremely close to your form. It isn't touching you, but it must have a moment ago. It reminds you of someone draping their arm around someone's shoulders. It looks as if he is protecting you...

Or claiming you. That thought immediately brings a darker shade to your cheeks.

You notice the stares you are receiving from the others. They are definitely seeing the lack of distance between you two and are probably wondering what is going on. You felt flustered a moment ago, but now it is back tenfold. You downcast your eyes to the floor to avoid looking them in the eyes and hope it hides your burning face. 

Your companion makes an unexpected comment from beside you, "Raise your head. Don't be submissive to the likes of them. It's not befitting of one who walks by my side." His voice holds a commanding tone as he reprimands your behavior. 

Your (e/c) eyes widen, and you take a quick moment to regain your composure. Hoping your skin isn't still as red as it feels, you finally look up at Frieza. He is surveying your countenance slowly as if taking all of you in. Apparently satisfied with something he sees, a smirk makes itself at home on his face. He leaves your side and saunters ahead of you, his tail uncurling itself from around you. You can feel it slide tenderly against your lower back as he moves away, which causes your breath to hitch. 

You are left standing in the hall for a few seconds; the action has left you nonplussed. Your heart is beating fast, and your breathing is coming out a little quick. You're not sure how to take his behavior. Was it all an accident? Are you overreacting to these simple touches? You have the faint notion that he did it on purpose... But why? 

"Going to keep me waiting?" You hear an amused voice ring out.

Frieza is standing patiently in front of an opened door you haven't been through before. Smiling sheepishly and tucking away those thoughts, you catch up to him. When you near him, you can see where the door leads. There is a single flight of stairs connected to another door. You've never seen anyone use this passageway before. Curious as to where this goes, you follow Frieza.

Reaching the end, Frieza unlocks the room with a push of a button and ambles inside. You, however, stop mid-step. Inside is the most luxurious room you've ever seen before on this ship. The opulent comforts present within must have been expensive. Your measly quarters are nothing compared to this. Your bed is tiny, and your space is shared with the other crew members. 

The most significant things that catch your eyes are the long couch situated near the center of the room and a massive-sized bed covered with soft, silken sheets against the wall. A round window behind it gives a clear view of the space outside. Watching as stars slowly drift by is a constant reminder that you're on a moving ship far from home. You feel saddened at the notion that you may very well never see Earth or your friends and family again. 

Your attention is gradually brought back to your superior, who has situated himself on the couch in a rather... alluring position. His head is being supported by his hand, as his left elbow is propped on the back of the sofa. In his right hand, he delicately swirls a cup of red wine. The firm and well-defined muscles of his torso flex with every movement of his body as he reclines against the pillows. His legs are stretched across the cushions, with his right foot coming to settle on top of his left. His tail is lying behind his legs, with the tip leaning over the end of the couch.

"Lost in thought, are we?" He questions almost innocently, breaking your stare away from his body. 

The slow, half-lidded blinks he gives you tell you he is most likely basking in your admiration. A flush creeps up your neck and into your cheeks as you realize you have been sweeping your gaze over his body in plain sight of him. You hate to admit you were, indeed, appraising his toned physique.

"Take a seat, (Y/N)." 

He gestures his wine-holding hand towards the other end of the couch. You do as he says and hesitantly park yourself near the arm of the sofa, keeping a little distance from his feet. He angles his head in your direction to keep you in his sights. You find your eyes trailing down to the floor. Being this close to the emperor has you feeling nervous again. 

You see movement from the corner of your eye. Frieza's tail comes close until it makes contact against the bottom of your chin. It gently pushes your head back up to face him. He leans a little closer and inspects your startled countenance thoughtfully.

"What did I say earlier about keeping your head raised? Is a disciplining in order?" He rebukes you in a soft tone. His eyes trail down your face to your lips. They linger there before flicking back up to your eyes. 

Before you can formulate a response, he lowers his tail back down and continues on.

"I trust you understand the gravity of this matter I want to discuss. I would never allow anyone the privilege of being in my personal quarters."

Of course, that's where you were. You knew this room would have to have been reserved for a powerful higher-up, but for this to actually be Frieza's room... You feel unsure, embarrassed even for being here. 

"Um, Lord Frieza, are you sure this okay? I mean, isn't there somewhere more...appropriate?"

"Nonsense. This situation will be best conducted in a setting such as this." He pauses, brings the cup to his lips, and stares at you from over the rim. A smile spreads across his amethyst lips.

"After all, I wish to be comfortable for what's to come." 

Something about how he drawls out those words makes your heart flutter despite their deeper meaning remaining unclear to you. As silence falls over the room, you decide now would be the best time to ask him about your position, or... whatever it is he's been having you do. 

"Lord Frieza, if I may, could I ask you a question before you tell why I am here?" He tilts his head at you but doesn't decline your request, so you push on.

"Alright... What have I been doing here? Is there a deeper purpose to this work? I could understand everyone needing a basic idea of the ins-and-outs here, but what I've been doing... It's been nothing but studying, basically. I haven't actually been put to work like everyone else. Why? I just don't understand." 

He shifts in his spot and looks at you head-on. "Well, I'd gander you already have some semblance of an idea." 

The response he gives was not one you were expecting and leaves you scratching your head. What? He thinks you would already know? What could you have possibly missed? Your face becomes one of confusion, and you can't help tilting your head, prompting him to continue.

"Have I not made my advances clear enough?" He sighs, a little annoyed. 

"No matter. Allow me to clear the haze." 

He sets his glass down, it making a soft clinking sound as it meets the table. He readjusts himself and stands. He turns and slowly strolls in your direction. He suddenly seems less relaxed and more determined. His movements are steady but powerful, as if his kai is flaring up underneath his skin. 

You suddenly feel intimidated, and you quickly get off the couch. Your action doesn't cause him to stop, and you start to slowly back away from his ever-increasing form.

Not seeing where you were going, you bump into something. Glancing behind, you see the front of the bed. You look back at him and see him smiling devilishly. Heart pounding, you try to sputter out some response, but your words fumble over each other.

"What-What are you doing?" 

"My dear, I've been preparing you for your new, inevitable role."

"A-and what would that be?" You ask timidly, hands gripping the blankets beneath them tightly.

"My Empress."

Your eyes widen at the shocking reveal, causing your cheeks to burn brightly. Your pulse gets quicker. Your mind is trying to catch up on what your body already understands. 

He is now standing right in front of your still frozen form.

"But it appears as if one final lesson is in order." 

Raising a single finger, he puts it on your chest and pushes you down onto the bed. He puts some surprising strength behind it, and you squeak in surprise. You feel the mattress sink as two hands press themselves down beside both sides of your head. He slowly climbs on top of you, his legs straddling yours. His tail starts to caress the side of your leg. 

"Now, I'll give you a proper demonstration of how the mighty Frieza conquers."


End file.
